Doccia
|caption = Ex-Boss |race = Chibi Spirit |gender = Female |eyes = Red |hair = Blue |unusual features = Scar on Cheek |affiliation = Hydra Head |partner = Pollux Totmann |marital status = Seemingly in a Relationship |alias = Ex-Boss Doccia of Spring Weather |magic = Rain Nature Cloud Nature Mist Nature Decade-Form}} Doccia of Spring Weather is an Ex-Boss Chibi Spirit who is contracted with Pollux Totmann. She has the distinction of having three natures: Rain, Cloud and Mist. She has a tendancy of almost always floating around Pollux, about the only time she isn't around is when she's back in the Chibi Spirit World recuperating. Appearance Doccia sports blue hair and a distinctive scar on her right cheek. She has red eyes and wears a strange red and white visor. Doccia wears dark blue "combat gear" as she calls it and her arms and legs are wrapped in bandages and she wears a red cape. When she activates her Decade-Form she grows to about average height. She is now wearing a brown tank top, tight blue shorts and a tan cape with red around the bottom. She still has her visor and dons a gorilla mask on her shoulder (presumably as shoulder armor). Personality Her personality can be quickly summed up in three words: serious, responsible and strong. All three words are almost in constant contrast with her contractor's personality as he is calm, non-confrontational and less than assertive. Doccia has commented on several occasions that she finds it rather annoying how Pollux tries to help people so often, saying that they should learn from their mistakes on their own or that they didn't need his help in the first place. However, regardless of how annoyed she is by his quirks, she knows that he needs her support in and out of combat, in combat especially. After learning about the Magic that Pollux uses, she convinced him that he needed to get Eiserne Faust and Eisenschutz for when he can't use his magic or when she's recovering in the Chibi Spirit World. She also has a tendency to yell at Pollux for his use of Latin in his everyday conversations, yet she tends to yell at him in Italian. History Synopsis Equipment Infrarosso (赤外線, Sekigaisen): Doccia's visor. When in use Doccia can see with Night Vision or Thermographic Images and to some degree tracking. The visor is not really named Infrarosso, but is actually what Doccia says in response to "What kind of visor is that?" Guanto di Sfida (ガントレット, Gantoretto, lit Glove of Challenge): a wrist mounted, mid-ranged gun that was made in the Chibi Spirit World. Doccia normally uses this in her Decade-Form in battle. She uses it in a similar manner to Guns Mages, by firing her magic instead of actual bullets. Magic and Abilities Natures Rain Nature: Doccia's Primary Nature. Rain Nature allows her to use surprisingly strong Water Magic and to alter the terrain. *'Palude' (沼, Numa): Doccia soaks the ground, causing it to become so saturated that movement becomes extremely difficult. Due to her use of her Cloud Nature, she is unneffected by this. *'Coltelli di Acqua' (水のナイフ, Mizu no naifu): Doccia fires numerous pressurized water bullets from her Guanto di Sfida. The pressure of this water is enough to cut like a knife. *'Pallottola Acqua' (弾丸水, Dangan mizu): Doccia fires a single bullet of water from her Guanto di Sfida. This is more of a stun or knock back kind of attack. **'Pallottola Acqua: Sei Sparato' (弾丸水：あなたはクビだ, Dangan mizu: Anata wa kubida, lit Bullet Water: You're Fired): Doccia fires six Pallottola Acquas in rapid succession. This attack's name should've been Pallottola Acqua: Sei Colpi, but Doccia keeps saying it wrong for some reason. *'Cannone ad Acqua' (放水銃, Hōsui jū): the most powerful spell that Doccia has. It takes some time for her to charge this spell, so she usually has to deploy some other magic she has or rely on Pollux to defend her until the spell is ready. When it is ready, Doccia fires a large and powerful blast of water at the target that can easily wash away just about everything in its path. Cloud Nature: Doccia's Secondary Nature. Cloud Nature allows her to float in the air and create good defenses. As she has Pollux to rely on in terms of defense (at least as a shield) she doesn't use this Nature for much more than floating around most of the time. Mist Nature: Doccia's Tertiary Nature. Mist Nature allows her to utilize simple Illusion Magic and simple Darkness Magic *'One Man Army' (一人の軍隊, Hitori no guntai): a simple illusion that Doccia creates by filling the area with Mist. With the use of Illusion Magic and Darkness Magic, Doccia makes it appear that there are multiples of either herself (when in Decade-Form) or Pollux. When the duplicates are attacked, they will disappeare temporarily and then reform in the swirling mist. **'Assalto' (暴行, Bōkō): Doccia or Pollux and the multiples all attack at once. Because of the Illusion Magic and Darkness Magic, the target has no idea where the attack is coming from. *'Oscuramento' (沼, Chōkō, lit Modulated light): a simple Darkness Magic spell where Doccia "steals the sight" away from the target. Essentially, she fires a mass of Darkness from Guanto di Sfida at the target's eyes. Pollux, after being told it means Blackout, tends to refer to it (more accurately) as Blindfold (目隠し, Mekakushi). *'Mist Generation': an unnamed spell where Doccia simply fills the area with Mist. This is used to either hinder the vision of the opponents, set up ambushes or to set up for other spells. Decade-Form A Decade-Form is special magic exclusive to Chibi Spirits. It allows them to "age" ten years for whatever the reason. Is is a slight increase in magical power but isn't something to be relied on. It can be used for diguising oneself as a human to blend in if wanted. Most Chibi Spirits only have one Decade-Form as it takes alot of energy to do and is difficult to obtain. Doccia uses her Decade-Form almost every time she and Pollux enter a battle. This is her choice as she feels that they need a strong offensive Mage in their battles, and Pollux's Magic works better as a support magic. She gets a laugh out of suddenly entering her Decade-Form in front of opponents as they are usually caught off guard by the sudden appearance of "another Mage" out of nowhere. Trivia *Appearance is that of Lal Mirch from Reborn! *All of her equipment and spells are in Italian Category:Chibi Spirits Category:Water Magic User Category:Female Category:Females Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Gun User